


Affection Through Submission

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Affection, Dom/sub, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is given a command. He obeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection Through Submission

Megatron’s spike slowly sank into Soundwave’s valve, the folds parting eagerly around the intrusion. Soundwave’s vents hitched, but no movement came from him. His servos clenched next to his helm as Megatron fully sheathed himself.

Megatron felt the frame tremble, taut with suppressed energy. He smirked, leaning down to leave sharp nips along Soundwave’s delicate neck cables.

"You do not overload until I tell you to," commanded Megatron, his servos gripping Soundwave’s hips. The Communications Officer nodded, his frame still trembling.

Chuckling, Megatron pulled back, starting a slow-building pace. The tip of his spike brushed against Soundwave’s node on every thrust. Knowing this, Megatron rolled his hips in slow circles, grinding over the node. He felt the calipers clench over his spike, the quivering walls pulsing with charge.

"Very good, Soundwave." He continued with his movements, his own overload creeping up on his. Taking pity on the smaller mech, he increased his pace, helping both of them push over the edge.

"You may overload now." With that, both of them overloaded at the same time, Soundwave perpetually silent, while Megatron released a low growl. Transfluid collected in Soundwave’s valve, swishing over the hyper-sensitive nodes. Soundwave fought the urge to squirm, the sensation uncomfortable.

”You did very well tonight, Soundwave, not that I expected you to disappoint,” said Megatron, uncharacteristically affectionate with the way he nuzzled Soundwave’s empty mask. “You may move now.”

As if opening a flood gate, Soundwave sprung into motion, uncurling data cables and stretching out his servos. His wrapped his cables around the satisfied Warlord, pulling the silver mech closer, returning the nuzzles.


End file.
